


Light from the Netherworld

by Shulk



Series: Wings AU [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulk/pseuds/Shulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world quite similar to ours, yet vastly different is a cycle of destruction and recreation. One could say it was a cycle of yin and yang. But one thing defined all those who claimed to be the dominant race.</p><p>Wings. Beautiful wings, wonderous manifestations of feather or skin. Metal or biotic. They were the one thing they could relate to. It defined their society, and represented their inner potential.</p><p>In the land of man and machine, strange creatures emerge, dubbed as the Mechon. When the humble Homs race, bliss to the inner working of their world defend themselves from their assault, they bring themselves into the fray of the fabled Monado, the instrument of destruction that would pave their way to freedom once and for all.</p><p>(Xenoblade Chronicles AU, covering the entire plot. Reimaging, a bit medieval, with tossing in fantasy elements. May contain references to Xenogears, Xenosaga, or Xenoblade Chronicles X, but knowing the story of those games will have little impact on the enjoyment of the story. May contain LGBT themes, will have a diverse cast. Input and criticism is very much appreciated. Most likely will not have a lot of shipping, but will have minor hints here and there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light from the Netherworld

The blizzard roared and with it the god awakened. Golden light evoked terror and screeches rang out. The panicked crowd shuffled amongst each other, pushing and shoving away from what was danger. As his eight wings unravelled, each eye placed upon the feathers stared into the very souls of the crowd. And with a single wave of a hand, they all fell like dominos, and all was silent in Ose Tower.

Outside, as winter raged on, a husky old man trudged through the snow, his ears and eyes both pricked for movement and dying whispers. The firm instructions from his lord still rung in his ears. The aged fellow wasn't all too keen in meeting death just quite yet.

Entering the chamber, he braced for a brutal sight. He knew it was coming but it still gave him shivers. Dozens of dead Homs, young and old. Not a single being was spared. Adjusting his cloak, the man followed the passage, until he came upon a crimson sheathe plunged in stone. Huddled by it was a small fragile child wrapped in bundles of cloth. Presumably this was supposed to be some sort of defense against the cold, although the man begged to differ.

Distinctly marked by the golden aura he was enveloped in, he knew this was his lord's vessel. And the sheathe, was none other than the legendary Monado.

Taking both in his arms, the child exhibited faint signs of life. It appeared that life was returning quicker than expected.

The aged man's blond hair was matted with snow, and he grumbled. He was never quite a fan of the cold. Coming out to fetch a child was never his idea of a good trip. And now this package was his to keep for years to come. It paid well but asked for much.

"Hope it ain't a brat, Lord Zanza." He barked.

Nothing responded, and the man expected such a thing. Zanza did not bend over for things he did not see necessary to their deal. It was his power that his servants would weep to, and plea for mercy.

That was merely the way of a god, after all. Nothing cruel, nothing kind, all grey as the stones that sheltered his host.

There was no evil in the act, it was simply how it had always been.

Or at least, that was what he believed.


End file.
